Al-Ashrad
Al-Ashrad é uma cria de Ur-Shulgi e já foi Amr do clã Assamita. Devido ao renascimento conservador dentro do clã liderado por seu senhor, al-Ashrad juntou-se à Camarilla junto com outros dissidentes Assamitas. Biografia Toda a honra para Al-Ashrad, ele que testemunhou a quebra da Maldição que o toque demoníaco dos Tremere pôs sobre o Sangue. Ele que executou o Ritual de Criação que manteve os Filhos de Haquim fortes pelas muitas noites de desgraça. Ele que forjou a Presa de Kali e amarrou o Arco do Sol. Ele que desencadeia as tempestades e golpes sobre os demônios com seus punhos de ferro. Toda a honra para Al-Ashrad, o maior mágico no mundo! Perdida nas névoas do tempo esta a vida mortal de Al-Ashrad, ele que vagou para a grande montanha com relâmpagos em punho e o mundo em seus olhos, oferecendo sua magia a Haquim. Sábio foi Haquim em aceitar o serviço de Al-Ashrad, o Ancestral e o homem que seria o Amr; ambos conheciam os séculos de desgraça que esperavam os Filhos. Ambos previram que a honra dos Filhos não seria limpa sem o poder do maior mágico no mundo. Aconteceu que alguns dos Filhos de Haquim se ressentiram da aceitação de um homem mortal em suas fileiras, e planejaram a queda de Al-Ashrad. Mas os olhos e ouvidos do Amr eram muitos naquelas noites, e ele preparou-se bem para os Filhos traiçoeiros. Quando os conspiradores vieram a ele, Al-Ashrad estava pronto. Ele matou o primeiro com uma flecha ardente do Arco do Sol. Ele lançou-se sobre o resto com espada e feitiços. Demônios lutaram ao seu lado. Ele lamentou pelos assassinados que se jogaram como um vendaval contra uma rede de aranha. Quando o pó assentou-se, dez dos melhores filhos de Haquim jaziam no solo, contudo Al-Ashrad não tinha sofrido ferimento algum. O maior mágico no mundo foi para as câmaras do Ancestral e contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido. O que lá aconteceu ninguém pode dizer com certeza, mas as histórias contam uma poderosa discussão, as acusações de Al-Ashrad de que o Ancestral tinha buscado ligar seu poder ao serviço dos Filhos, ignorando a liberdade do feiticeiro. A ira de Haquim não era pouca, o primeiro dos que Al-Ashrad havia matado era o favorito dele, e a muito confiava como um filho. A convicção do Ancestral era que o mágico tinha buscado usurpar a posição daquela cria como seu braço direito. Ambas as espinhas das poderosas criaturas enrijeceram-se com o orgulho, e eles poderiam ter lutado não fosse pela intervenção de ur-Shulgi, o segundo filho de Haquim. Enfrentando a ira dos dois, ele lhes falou que havia contemplado suas almas e que ambos estavam errados. Os conspiradores agiram por vontade própria, ur-Shulgi lhes falou, Al-Ashrad não tinha buscado suplantar os Filhos de Haquim. A face de Haquim enegreceu-se, porque ele não estava acostumado a ter suas palavras questionadas, até mesmo por aqueles de seu próprio sangue. A sabedoria estava em suas mãos, porém, ele sabia que ur-Shulgi falara a verdade. Ele não pôde permanecer sem ação, porém, Al-Ashrad não era do Sangue de Haquim e ele havia matado um punhado dos protegido de Haquim. “Assim seja,” disse Haquim. “Você matou esses que eram minhas mãos e olhos, esses que foram contados entre os braços mais fortes e mentes mais rápidas de meu Sangue. Por direito, eu deveria ter sua vida como pagamento por eles, mas sua deliberação foi sábia, e suas magicas foram poderosas. Isto não terminará aqui, aqueles que o atacaram não estavam só entre meus Filhos. Um homem que não é do Sangue nunca será completamente aceito no Alamut, não importa quão fiel seu serviço para mim. Assim, eu tenho primeiro que levar de você o que você levou de mim.” Tendo falado, Haquim cortou o braço de Al-Ashrad com um golpe de sua cimitarra e arrancou o olho de Al-Ashrad com um segundo movimento. O feiticeiro nunca vacilou, nunca clamou, mas aceitou a justiça de Haquim com graça e dignidade, como era o seu dever como príncipe dos homens. Haquim voltou-se para ur-Shulgi, seu segundo filho, parente dos djinni e guardião do conhecimento do Alamut, e disse, “eu não posso levar este homem para o Sangue, meu filho, para muitos tal ato seria uma prova de que eu o favoreço acima de todos os outros, e o Alamut seria despedaçado por dentro. Traga-o para o Sangue, para que ele possa caminhar entre meus filhos para sempre.” Ur-Shulgi consentiu, porque ele viu sabedoria na proclamação de Haquim. Ele tomou Al-Ashrad em seus braços, pretendendo dar a ele o Sangue. E então Al-Ashrad vacilou; a única vez em sua longa vida. Ele falou a Haquim, “Ancestral, eu o servi fielmente e agüentei seu castigo. Por que você me amaldiçoa mais, envenenando-me com o Sangue?” Para qual, Haquim respondeu, “Como um homem, você seria sempre menos que os Filhos,” e Al-Ashrad não teve nenhum argumento. Al-Ashrad serviu aos Filhos de Haquim desde então e conduziu a linhagem dos magos de suas câmaras no Alamut. Quando os Filhos foram pressionados pelos exércitos dos manafiqun, seus feiticeiros entraram na batalha ao lado dos guerreiros do Sangue, golpeando os cavaleiros mais poderosos com seus trovões e enviando hordas de djinni contra os invasores. Nas horas mais escuras da guerra, Al-Ashrad tomou sua lâmina encantada e uniu-se a batalha mudando o jogo por si só e rasgando os maiores bruxos dos detestáveis Tremere com suas magias. Quando a Maldição foi posta nos Filhos, Al-Ashrad se retirou para seus laboratórios e círculos de magia e dedicando totalmente sua existência a redimir a honra do Sangue. Agora, através de ur-Shulgi, seus séculos de trabalho finalmente encontraram sucesso. Toda a honra para o Ancestral, cuja sabedoria preservou o homem que livraria os Filhos de Haquim da Maldição. Toda a honra para Ur-Shulgi, de quem descem os magos mais poderosos do mundo. Toda a honra para Al-Ashrad, o maior mágico no mundo! Aparência Há uma aura de poder em Al-Ashrad que não é percebida, um desprezo que mexe no ar ao seu redor, uma força invisível dentro de seu ser, dormente só porque ele assim deseja. Sua pele é pálida como o marfim, intocada pelos milhares de duelos com demônios e o toque demoníaco dos Tremere. Sua aparência é uma anomalia entre os Assamitas de pele escura. Um diamante, rumores dizem que ele concede ao Amr visão além do alcance, ocupa o buraco vazio de seu olho esquerdo. Seu olho direito é um frio azul flamejante, a cor do céu do deserto a luz do dia que ele já não contempla durante séculos. O cabelo e barba de Al-Ashrad eram prateados antes de seu Abraço, ele agora os raspa todas as noites. Ele prefere usar simples túnicas brancas, leves e com miríades de bolsos que contêm inumeráveis componentes para seus feitiços. O braço esquerdo desta veste está fixado na parte de trás, uma lembrança ininterrupta da justiça de Haquim. A voz de Al-Ashrad é profunda e ressonante e ainda comanda imediatamente mas ainda assim sempre calma e suave. O Amr move-se com a facilidade da mocidade, e ele acostumado-se a compensar a falta de seu braço usando suas mágicas para executar tarefas comuns, um ato que aflige muitas visitas em seus laboratórios com a visão de frascos que saltam de mesas para verterem-se. Dicas de Interpretação: Embora o resto dos Filhos de Haquim pense que você é o maior mágico do mundo, você pensa diferente, e a vergonha da decepção lhe força a continuar roendo o demônio interno em seu ventre. Suas magias são poderosas, isto é verdade, mas elas não são nada comparadas ao poder de seu Ancestral, que guiou sua mão para quebrar a Maldição. Você sabe melhor que qualquer outro o que o despertar dele significa, e o pensamento do que é vem abastecer suas noites com distrações e seus sonhos diurnos com imagens de sangue cobrindo o solo. Não obstante, você é o Amr, e você continuará cumprindo seu dever com o Sangue até o fim — até mesmo se isso significar agir em contra o que a maioria do Clã ache o que é a “verdadeira trilha.” Agora que a Maldição está quebrada, sua primeira esperança é que você e seus magi — e, talvez, seus aliados entre os estudiosos — possam guiar de alguma maneira os guerreiros antes que eles entrem numa segunda guerra, uma que você não pode ganhar. Você nunca aceitou completamente os modos obcecados da Trilha do Sangue e acredita ao invés que o papel dos Filhos seja manter uma posição de força em lugar de deixar um rastro de cinzas pelo mundo. Ficha de Personagem Al-Ashrad, Amr do Alamut Clã: Assamitas Senhor: ur-Shulgi Natureza: Perfeccionista Comportamento: Visionário Geração: 5ª Abraço: Primeiro século D.C.; Al-Ashrad já vivia entre 500 e 1000 anos antes desta época Idade Aparente: Eterna Físico: Força 4, Destreza 4, Vigor 7 Social: Carisma 3, Manipulação 7, Aparência 3 Mental: Percepção 7, Inteligência 8, Raciocínio 8 Talentos: Prontidão 6, Esportes 4, Briga 4, Esquiva 6, Empatia 5, Expressão 7, Instrução 7, Intimidação 8, Intuição 8, Liderança 6, Lábia 8 Perícias: Arquerismo 8, Ofícios (ferreiro) 8, Etiqueta 8, Herbalismo 8, Meditação 8, Armas Brancas 8, Cavalgar 5, Furtividade 7, Sobrevivência 6 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos (história) 8, Cultura Demoníaca 8, Investigação 6, Lingüistica (uma longa lista de línguas místicas, faladas e mortas incluindo Enoquiano) 8, Medicina 6, Ocultismo 8, Filosofia 6, Política 6, Ciência 5 Disciplinas: Auspícios 7, Rapidez 4, Quimerismo 3, Dominação 3, Fortitude 5, Obeah 3, Ofuscação 7, Quietus 8, Taumaturgia 8 Linhas Taumaturgicas: Sedução das Chamas 5, Movimento da Mente 5, Poder de Netuno 3, Linha do Sangue 5, Linha da Conjuração 4, Path of Warding* 5, Rego Manes* 5, Rego Mentem* 5, Way of Levinbolt* 5, Controle Climático 5, Contramágica 5 Antecedentes: Aliados 8, Prestígio de Clã 8, Contatos 8, Rebanho 5, Influência 5, Recursos 6, Lacaios (demônios sob controle) 8 Virtudes: Consciência 1, Autocontrole 5, Coragem 5 Moral: Humanidade 2 Força de Vontade: 9 *''Essas trilhas taumatúrgicas encontram-se no livro Dark Ages Companion.'' Referências *VAM: Children of the Night, p. 87-89 Categoria:Assamita Categoria:Vampiros de Quinta Geração